


Shake Your Groove Thing

by wolviesgal



Category: Deadliest Catch RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolviesgal/pseuds/wolviesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake helps out his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake Your Groove Thing

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge for this fic was Snow.
> 
> This was inspired by a New Year's Eve snow dance with my sister. We stood in her driveway and shook our booties. And yes, we were wearing pyjama pants. :)

"You are completely insane," he laughed.

The woman in front of him stopped, put her hands on her hips and glared.

"Come on, Jake," she whined, "You promised that you'd help."

Jake sighed. "I know I did, but there has to be a simpler way."

He couldn't believe that he'd agreed to this foolishness. His sister had called and asked him to help with a little project of hers and he'd agreed. _Idiot,_ he thought. Next time he'd have to ask for more details before saying yes.

"Nope, there isn't." She shook her head.

"Well," he said slowly, "You could just try talking to him." She looked horrified at the thought.

"God no. That's not going to happen."

"Seriously? So let me see if I've got this straight... rather than just talk to the guy, express some form of interest and possibly schedule a date, you've got me out here in the freezing cold doing some weird voodoo dance?"

"Okay," she said with the irritation only a sibling can muster, "Let's go through this again. First of all, it's not a voodoo dance, it's a spiritual dance calling on nature to produce snow. Second of all, more snow means that he plows more often and therefore earns more money. And third, if he sees me helping out by shoveling for mom and dad, then it creates a positive image of me in his mind. This is a very well thought out plan, Jake. I need you on board with this."

_Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh, thought Jake. Oh hell._

He looked at the ground and tried to hide his smirk. Risking it, he glanced up and met his sister's eyes as she crossed her arms and started tapping her foot. He looked back down at the bright socks, snowflake pyjama pants, and ceremonial shawl.

_Ahh screw it, I can sacrifice my dignity for my sister. This plow guy better be worth it._

He drew a deep breath. "So it starts with a left step, right step, then booty shake? What's after that?"


End file.
